


The Three of Us

by Katcher



Series: The Three Bears [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth part of the Sara series! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three of Us

Misty laid in the large bed that night waiting for Cordelia to finish showering so she could cuddle up to her and go to sleep. As she laid there, she became aware of a slight whimpering noise and sat up to try to figure out what it may have been. Misty finally identified it as Sara crying and jumped up immediately to run into the little girl’s bedroom. She had gone to bed an hour ago after being attached to Misty all day after the accident.

Misty walked into her bed room and saw the little girl curled up on her side and crying in her sleep. The swamp witch knelt down beside her and shook her gently as she tried to wake her up. Sara only cried harder and Misty pulled her from the bed and into her arms to rock her gently. The girl finally woke and only wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck and buried her face into the woman’s hair. 

Cordelia stepped into the room after finding the bed empty and hearing her daughter crying. She saw Misty stood there with Sara in her arms and immediately moved to her side and rubbed her hand over her daughter’s back soothingly, “Hey, bear. You’re okay, baby girl,” Sara just clung more tightly to Misty and the woman sat down on the small bed with the girl in her arms. Cordelia sat next to her and ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

“Hey, sugar. Please don’t cry? I don’t like seein’ ya upset,” Sara stilled at the sound of Misty’s voice before wrapping her body more tightly around the swamp witch’s. Misty could feel the girl shaking and crying still and looked over to Cordelia for help.

“Sara? Did you have a bad dream?” Sara gave a small nod from where her face was buried in Misty’s shoulder and Cordelia scooted closer to the two of them, “Do you want to tell me about it, baby bear?” The girl shook her head and wrapped her legs around Misty’s waist in an effort to be impossibly closer to the woman who was holding her. “You know it always helps to get it out,” Sara was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

“It was so awful. The man from the mall hit mama but this time it wasn’t just a gash it was worse.. and…” Sara broke off in a sob here and Misty felt her own tears come to her eyes from the obvious distress of the little girl. She wrapped the girl up tighter in her arms and rocked her gently while placing kisses into her hair.

“Sweet pea, I’m not goin’ nowhere. Do ya hear me? You’re stuck with me now so ya better get used ta me bein’ around. I love ya and your mommy and I promise that I’ll never leave ya. Okay?” Sara nodded into her shoulder and Misty looked over to Cordelia who had teary eyes of her own. The swamp witch reached out a hand and caught Cordelia’s in her own before pulling the hand up to her mouth to place kisses to her knuckles. She looked back down to the girl who was still crying in her lap, “Hey, how do I get ya ta stop cryin’? I wanna see a bear smile,” Sara sat back and looked at her with red rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks. Misty reached a hand up to brush the tears away.

“I don’t know,” Misty grinned at the pathetic attempt to talk by the girl and wiped the newly fallen tears off of her cheeks. 

“Oh! I got it. I’ll tell ya a joke okay?” Sara furrowed her eyebrows at her.

“It better be a good joke,” Cordelia laughed at that and looked over to Misty who was thinking hard.

“Why did the bear wear shoes?” Sara looked at her strangely and glanced over to Cordelia who had a similar look on her face. The girl looked up to her and shrugged, “Because he had bear feet.”

Sara dead faced and Cordelia sighed from her seat beside her, “Misty, that was terrible,” Sara nodded in agreement and Misty stuck her tongue out before thinking again.

“What do you call a fly with no wings?” Sara scrunched up her face, “A walk.”

“That was worse than the last one, mama,” Misty grinned at her.

“Tough crowd. What did the blue eye say to the brown eye?” Misty turned a cheeky grin to Cordelia who shot her a playful glare, “Okay, what did the left eye say to the right eye?”

“Eyes don’t talk,” Misty’s jaw dropped open and she looked over to Cordelia.

“Ya have killed her inner child, Dee!” Cordelia laughed.

“No, Misty, you’ve somehow picked the worst jokes ever to tell her,” Misty glared and looked down to Sara who was still waiting for an answer.

“It said, ‘just between ya and me, somethin’ smells’,” Sara took a deep breath and just buried her face back into Misty’s shoulder.

“You can stop that now. You may hurt yourself coming up with another one,” Misty giggled at that and pulled the girl back to face her again. She leaned forward and peppered kisses all over her face finally getting a giggle out of her.

“There we go. Was that so hard? Ya couldn’t even pretend one of ‘em was funny?” Sara shook her head seriously, “Ya know what always works ta make someone laugh?” Sara shook her head again and Misty dug her finger tips into the girl’s sides and tickled her as the girl laughed cutely. She finally stopped and looked at the big smile on Sara’s face before hugging her again, “Are ya okay now?” The girl nodded into her shoulder and reached her hand over to grab Cordelia’s.

“Thanks, mama,” Misty grinned at her and met Cordelia’s eyes over her head in a silent plea. Cordelia laughed and nodded at her before Misty stood with the girl in her arms and walked toward the door, “Umm, my bed is the other way.”

“I’m perfectly aware of that,” Sara just relaxed into Misty’s arms and the woman entered her bed room before placing Sara in the middle of the large bed. She placed a kiss to her forehead before walking towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Cordelia laid down beside her daughter and the girl immediately snuggled into her side.

“You know that nothing bad will ever happen to her right? I’ll protect her and you did a really good job of protecting her today too. And she can protect herself,” Sara nodded and Cordelia wrapped her arms around her daughter as Misty came back out of the bathroom and slid into bed to complete their three person hug. She met Cordelia’s lips in a chaste kiss over Sara’s head and laid down before wrapping her arms around both of her girls.

Sara finally settled down and relaxed and Misty could feel the girl falling back to sleep. She dropped a kiss into her hair and whispered, “I love ya so much,” She looked up to Cordelia who had tears in her eyes and reached a hand out to cup her cheek, “I love ya both more than anythin’ else in the world.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke late the next morning only to realize that she was alone in the bed. She rolled over and stretched like a cat before sitting up and getting out of bed. She moved into the bathroom to brush her teeth and run a brush through wild curls before braiding the long mess up off of her back and reentered the bedroom. 

The swamp witch grabbed one of her own tops and threw it on before deciding that it was too hot for a full length skirt and opened one of Cordelia’s drawers in search of something cooler. She finally settled on a pair of running shorts that she figured wouldn’t be too short on her. She slid them on only to realize that they were still a good bit above her knees but just shrugged and left the room.

Misty walked down stairs and entered the kitchen to see Cordelia there with Sara sat on the counter. Cordelia was pulling cupcakes out of the oven and Sara was holding the container of bright yellow icing. The girl looked up when Misty entered and grinned at her. Misty smiled at the girl and dipped her finger into the icing before putting it in her mouth.

“Mama!” Misty grinned cheekily and looked over to Cordelia who had her eyebrows raised.

“Are those my shorts?” Misty looked down and nodded.

“Yeah. I didn’t think ya’d mind. I can go change?” Cordelia shook her head grinning at the woman.

“No. Keep them. They look better on you anyway,” Misty blushed lightly and took the opportunity to scoop more icing onto her finger while Sara wasn’t paying attention. “You’re worse than a child,” Misty just grinned before walking up to Cordelia. She grinned up at her swamp witch and Misty wiped the yellow icing on her cheek.

Cordelia’s eyes went wide and Sara laughed from where she was sat on the counter. She pulled the swamp witch into a playful hug as she reached for the icing behind the woman’s back and Sara held it out to her. Cordelia pulled back and placed a kiss to the woman’s cheek before smearing the icing onto Misty’s nose. Blue eyes widened before Misty let out a giggle and turned to Sara who was laughing at the two of them.

“What’re ya laughin’ at?” Sara smirked at her and Misty’ hugged her before nuzzling her nose into the girl’s. Sara squealed and Misty pulled back to grin at her. 

“Okay. The rest needs to go on the cupcakes,” Sara nodded at her mother, “Go wash that off, bear,” The girl jumped down off the counter and ran off out of the room. Misty wiped her own icing off of her nose with a napkin and grabbed Cordelia’s hand when she went to wipe her own off.

Cordelia looked at her confused and Misty leaned forward to kiss her cheek next to the icing. Cordelia froze and Misty darted her tongue out to lick the icing from Cordelia’s face. She pulled back to look into wide brown eyes. The Supreme leaned forward and brought her lips to Misty’s in a passionate kiss and only pulled back when she heard little feet coming back toward the room.

Sara came in and Cordelia still stood there shocked. She looked at her mother for a moment before Misty scooped her up to place her back on the counter, “Your mommy had a sugar rush. She’s okay,” Cordelia glared at her playfully before pulling the now cool cupcakes from the pan.

oooOOooOOooo

Sara had a play date later in the day and Cordelia had paper work to do which left Misty to entertain herself. She was sat on the couch with a wildlife documentary on when Madison walked in. “Damn. I like those shorts on you,” Misty grinned up at her shaking her head and the girl sat down next to her. “Aren’t those Cordy’s?”

“Yes, but it’s hot and I didn’t wanna put a long skirt on,” Madison nodded.

“Where are the runt and her mother?” Misty shot her a look that said she definitely wouldn’t have gotten away with that if Sara was there.

“Sara’s at a friend’s house and Cordelia has paper work,” Madison leaned toward her intrigued.

“So you’re just going to be here for the rest of the day?” Misty gave a confused nod, “I was going to do some shopping. You should come with me.”

oooOOooOOooo

Madison had finally annoyed Misty enough to get the woman to go shopping with her. “You know what you should do?” Misty shook her head not really paying attention to the girl, “You should get something pierced.”

“What? No way,” Madison grinned and pointed behind Misty where a piercing shop was set up.

“Come on. It doesn’t have to be somewhere everyone can see it. You can get your belly button pierced,” Misty scrunched up her face and shook her head, “Ooh. Get a tattoo then,” Misty did think about that one and bit her lip, “Oh you’re totally thinking about it! Let’s go check out some artwork and you can decide then,” Misty let the girl pull her toward the shop.

oooOOooOOooo

“I can’t believe I let ya talk me into this,” Madison grinned at the swamp witch who sat in the hair dresser’s chair with aluminum foil wrapped around sections of her hair.

“Well, you wouldn’t get anything pierced. You have to live a little you know?” Misty just nodded and watched as the hair dresser pulled the foil from her hair and revealed the bright blue they had picked out together.

“She’s gonna kill me.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked into the house and sat down in the kitchen next to Sara who was eating her lunch, “Did ya have fun at your friend’s house?” Sara nodded and looked over to the woman.

“What’s up with your hair?” Misty froze.

“What d’ya mean?”

“I mean you usually just wear it down?” Misty let out a breath and nodded at her. She’d put her hair up in a bun after stressing out about it while they shopped after she had it done.

“Maddi insisted that I needed some bun sticks so I figured I’d try them out,” Sara nodded and looked up when Madison walked into the room. She threw a bag to the girl who opened it and grinned up at her.

“Thanks, Madison!” She slid off of the chair and left the room.

“One down. One to go. It’s your hair, she’s not going to care, Misty,” The swamp witch just nodded. “You like it right?” Misty gave a small nod. “Then that’s all that matters. She loves you and Sara will have a fit when she sees it,” Misty nodded.

“That was almost sincere, Maddi. What’s goin’ on with ya?”

oooOOooOOooo

Sara was up in her room later that evening and Misty sat on the couch with Cordelia sat across her lap. “I’m not sure about this bun thing you’ve got going on here. I mean I love you but I love your hair,” Misty grinned nervously at the woman and looked down. Cordelia reached up and pulled the bun stick from Misty’s hair and watched blonde curls tumble down around her shoulders. 

Cordelia’s eyes widened when she noticed the blue and reached a hand out to pick up a streak, “Misty Day!” She was grinning though and Misty bit her lip. They heard footsteps.

“The hair or the shoulder?!” Madison came into the room and Misty glared at her. She noticed the woman’s hair and backtracked, “I mean the hair. Nothing else. I’m going now,” She left the room as quickly as she’d entered and Cordelia looked back at Misty with a playful grin on her face.

“Hmm. You went shopping with Madison and you got blue streaks. Which look great by the way, baby. They’re adorable,” Misty grinned at her and pecked her cheek, “Now, Madison has a way of talking people into things. What could she possibly mean by ‘the shoulder’?” Misty shrugged. “Maybe I should take a look then.”

Cordelia leaned forward and placed a kiss to Misty’s jaw. She trailed her kisses down to the woman’s left shoulder and nudged her shirt to the side to place kisses along her collar bone. “Hmm. Not here,” Misty groaned as Cordelia trailed her kisses back across the top of her chest and to the other shoulder and nudged her shirt the other way. She revealed a small bunch of purple flowers and placed kisses to the newly tattooed skin. “This must be what she meant.”

“Those are the flowers that we worked on the first time we worked together in the greenhouse,” Cordelia pulled back and studied the tattoo and felt a grin spread across her face as she looked up at the swamp witch. She brought her lips to Misty’s and kissed her sweetly.

“I love it,” Was whispered against her lips. Madison came back into the room.

“Get a room. And maybe then you can show her yours,” She was gone quickly again and Cordelia grimaced.

“Madison Montgomery! Keep your mouth shut!” Was yelled down the hallway.

“Not likely!” Was thrown back her way and Cordelia shook her head grinning before she looked to an amused Misty. 

“I swear she’s like a teenager,” Misty nodded and nudged her pointedly. Cordelia sighed and grinned at her, “I’ll show you later okay? Mine isn’t in a spot I can just show you in the middle of the living room,” Misty nodded and wrapped her arms around the woman in her lap.

“I love ya, Cordelia.”

“I love you, Misty Day.”

oooOOooOOooo

The two women snuggled up in the bed that night after putting Sara in her own bed. Misty met Cordelia’s lips with her own and pulled the woman close to her. Sara had squealed and smiled widely when she’d finally seen Misty’s hair, “I knew you didn’t actually wear bun sticks!” They’d laughed at her and she grinned up at her mother, “I should get some too,” Cordelia had just shook her head and told her to get ready for bed.

Misty grinned at Cordelia now and nipped at her lips, “I think ya promised ta show me somethin’,” Cordelia grinned at her and leaned in to bring their lips together again.

“Why don’t see if you can find it for yourself?” Misty grinned at her and brought their lips together again. She lifted up and threw a leg over the woman without breaking their kiss. The swamp witch trailed kisses down her jaw and neck before running her finger tips under the hem of Cordelia’s tank top. 

Misty broke their kiss to grin at the woman and bent to kiss at the skin that was slowly revealed as she lifted the shirt higher and higher on Cordelia’s body. Cordelia was grinning down at her and Misty sat back and traced her finger tips along the dove that she finally revealed on Cordelia’s ribs. It was a gorgeous piece of a dove in flight and Misty grinned at the woman.

“I got it for you. After… well, you know,” Misty nodded and bent to place tender kisses along the artwork on the woman’s body and Cordelia ran her fingers through Misty’s hair gently as the woman kissed the tattoo once more before bringing her lips back to Cordelia’s.

“I love ya so much,” Cordelia kissed her again and buried her fingers into Misty’s hair to pull her mouth roughly to her.

“Show me,” Was whispered against her lips and Misty needed no other encouragements.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke grinning the next morning and rolled to see a still sleeping Misty lightly snoring with her hair thrown everywhere across her pillow. Cordelia moved right up next to her and placed a kiss to both of her cheeks and smiled when the swamp witch didn’t even stir. The Supreme leaned in and brought her own lips to Misty’s and felt the swamp witch respond only a moment later. She leaned into the kiss and brought her hands around Cordelia’s waist to pull her body into her own.

“Good morning,” Cordelia grinned widely at her swamp witch and Misty smiled just as big back at her.

“Mornin’, doll face,” Cordelia grinned at the endearment thrown out by the still half asleep woman. “It’s Monday,” The words were groaned out and Cordelia grinned nodding, “I won’t get ta see your perfect face all day,” That caused the Supreme to ‘aww’ at her swamp witch and she leaned in to bring their lips together in a sweet kiss.

“I’ll eat lunch with you? And classes end at three so you can come get me then?” Misty nodded at her and placed a kiss to the end of her nose, “Sara’s classes end at one thirty so she’ll probably be around you after then,” Misty grinned at her.

“I get the smaller perfect version of ya ta play with all day. That’s good with me,” Cordelia laughed at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek before standing to get dressed for the day. She stepped into her closet and Sara opened the door and ran to throw herself onto the bed beside Misty who laughed at the girl and hugged her close.

“Hey, mama,” Misty grinned and dropped a kiss into her hair.

“Hey, Sara,” The girl giggled and turned to look at Cordelia who stepped back out of her closet now dressed in a blouse and skirt for the day. She grinned up at her and the Supreme bent to place a kiss into her hair.

“Good morning, Sara bear. Did you brush your teeth?” Sara nodded and Cordelia grinned before stepping into the bathroom to finish her morning routine. Sara turned her attention back to Misty.

“What are you going to do today?” Misty shrugged and Cordelia threw an answer out.

“Madison teaches a pretty large group of the younger kids around ten. She could always use help with them?” Misty nodded at the Supreme and turned back to Sara.

“Will you eat lunch with me?” Misty nodded at the girl and she turned her best pouty face up to her, “Can I have ice cream for lunch?” Misty looked at the girl’s face and bit her lip.

“Darlin’? Ya better come answer that or I’ll let her eat whatever she wants,” Cordelia laughed and put her brush down before stepping out of the bathroom and tapping her daughter on the nose.

“You know the answer to that question,” Sara nodded at her and giggled. “Quit using Misty’s inability to say ‘no’ to you to your advantage.”

“What else am I supposed to use it for?” Misty nodded at Cordelia and the Supreme just shook her head at her two girls.

“You two are going to be the death of me.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty helped Madison with her young class and could see why the girl could definitely use the help. The oldest girl in the class was only five and they were all hyper and running around in excitement. Madison was just trying to get them to sit down around the table and they were paying her no attention. Misty grinned at the frustrated girl and picked up the assignment that the girls were supposed to be doing. She grinned and sat down in the floor with the papers. 

The girls slowly started to notice her and sat in a circle around her on the floor and she smirked up at Madison who just threw her a glare before taking a seat next to her, “I think Madison wants y’all ta do these work sheets,” They just nodded and she passed them out before the girls set to coloring in the papers they’d been given. “You’re welcome, Maddi.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia came into the greenhouse towards the end of the lunch period and smirked when she saw Misty finishing her lunch and her daughter eating a fudge pop, “Misty? You actually let her have ice cream for lunch?” The swamp witch looked up at her and shook her head.

“She already finished her lunch. How was I supposed ta tell her ‘no’ after that?” Cordelia grinned and took a seat beside Misty who offered the woman a grape. Cordelia opened her mouth and let Misty feed it to her before looking over to her daughter.

“How was your morning, Sara bear?” The girl smiled at her.

“It was good. Zoe dropped an entire jar of paint and now she has yellow shoes,” Misty laughed at that and Cordelia let out a giggle too.

“And what about your morning?” Cordelia was now looking at Misty who grinned at her.

“It was good. There’s only so much colorin’ ya can supervise but I had fun anyway,” Cordelia nodded and placed a kiss to her cheek. Misty looked down at Cordelia’s wrist and caught it in her hand to look at her watch, “Lunch is almost over. Ya have ta eat, darlin’.”

Cordelia grinned at Misty’s worry for her and nodded. “I will. I usually lose track of time and work through most of lunch and eat when the girls clear out and go back to class,” Misty nodded in understanding and looked over to Sara as she stood.

“See you in an hour, mama,” They watched her leave before Misty leaned forward and brought her lips to Cordelia’s in a proper kiss.

“I missed ya today,” Cordelia laughed and kissed Misty again.

“I missed you too, baby,” Misty grinned at the endearment and kissed her again.

“Three o’clock?”

“Three o’clock.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia finally finished her paperwork a few minutes after three and walked out the back door to see Sara running away from Misty who was chasing her. She was giggling and Misty darted and caught her in her arms before lifting her causing Sara to squeal in surprise. She placed kisses all over her face and tickled her sides as she held her squirming body in her arms.

“Help, mommy!” Misty looked up to see Cordelia watching them with a smile on her face and finally took pity on the girl who ran to stand behind the Supreme. Cordelia grinned down at her and Misty made a face at the girl as she walked up. She placed her hands on Cordelia’s hips before looking down at Sara and winking.

Cordelia realized what was about to happen a moment too late and let out a laugh as Misty’s fingers assaulted her sides and stomach. Sara joined in and the Supreme laughed and tried to get out of the reach of their hands. Misty finally stopped and scooped Sara up in her arms again to settle her on her hip. Cordelia turned a glare to them which broke into a smile when she saw Misty place a kiss to her daughter’s cheek.

“You two are lucky I love you,” Sara smirked at her mother and absently played with the curls at the back of Misty’s neck. “Do you want to watch a movie before dinner?” Sara nodded and wiggled to be put down before running off into the house. Misty watched her go before looking up to Cordelia confused, “She’s going to get Madison. She always talks her into watching animated movies with her and the two of them sit there and talk about how improbable they are or how the characters would never look like that in real life. They pick them apart and they both love it,” Misty grinned and grabbed Cordelia’s hand.

“That sounds like somethin’ Maddi would do. She’s corrupted Sara,” Cordelia just giggled and shrugged as the two of them reentered the house.

oooOOooOOooo

Madison and Sara sat on the couch talking just loud enough for the two of them to hear each other just like Cordelia had said they would. Misty grinned at them before looking to the woman in her lap. Misty had taken the arm chair in the room only to have Cordelia seat herself across Misty’s lap. She’d just grinned before wrapping her arms around her waist. 

The taller of the two reached a hand up and ran her fingers softly through Cordelia’s hair and Cordelia caught Misty’s hand in her own before placing a kiss to her knuckles and holding the hand in her own. Misty smiled at her and rubbed her thumb lightly over her hip where her hand was resting.

Madison had looked over and chose this moment to cover Sara’s ears with her own hands before speaking, “You two finally got laid,” Misty blushed prettily and Cordelia just laughed before shooting the actress a look. She dropped her hands from Sara’s ears and the girl glared up at her before looking back to the screen.

“Why are her eyes so big? Like whose eyes take up seventy percent of their face?” Madison nodded in agreement before leaning towards the girl again to discuss the movie more.

oooOOooOOooo

Sara had talked the two women into taking her to the park the next day after classes had ended. Cordelia and Misty sat together under a tree on the blanket that they had spread out. The two of them took the time to just talk and share small touches. Sara had run off half an hour earlier and seemed to be having fun with the other children.

Cordelia was leaned into Misty’s side when her daughter walked up, “Can we go home now?” The girl looked to be on the verge of tears and Cordelia sat up straight before reaching out for her. Sara moved into her arms and Cordelia looked over her shoulder to see a little boy glaring at them with his hand held to his nose. He turned away angrily before running off and Cordelia pulled back to look at her daughter who had tears in her eyes.

“What happened?” Sara shook her head and Misty sat forward to hold her little hand. Sara met her eyes and gripped her hand. “Come on, you know you need to tell me.”

“I punched him,” Cordelia gasped and Misty’s eyes went wide.

“Why would you do that?” Sara finally let her tears fall and Cordelia wiped them away before pulling Sara to sit in her lap.

“He called you a bad word,” Cordelia just looked at her and the girl sighed, “He called you dykes and I don’t know what that means but he said it really mean and threw the word lesbian out so I took a wild guess that it wasn’t too nice,” Cordelia nodded and looked over to Misty who bit her bottom lip.

“You shouldn’t have hit him,” Sara just nodded and looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes and Cordelia hugged her into her chest, “Next time you should just tell us, bear. We never hit people,” Sara nodded again into her mother’s neck. “We probably need to talk about what he said. Do you have any questions?” 

“What’s a dyke?” Misty grinned.

“She gets right ta the point,” Cordelia just nodded and looked down into brown eyes that were so similar to her own.

“Do you know what a lesbian is?” Sara nodded uncertainly.

“I think so. A woman who loves another woman?” Cordelia just nodded at her.

“Dyke is a derogative slur for lesbians,” Sara nodded slowly in confusion, “Not all people agree with two women loving each other,” The girl just nodded in understanding. Misty met Cordelia’s eyes before looking down to the girl in her lap.

“Sara, if that bothers ya, we don’t have ta.. be together,” Cordelia nodded down at her daughter with teary eyes but Sara shook her head quickly and threw herself into Misty’s lap.

“Why would I want that? I love you both and you love each other. I don’t have to play with him. I mean I don’t think he’s going to want to play with me now after the amount of blood that shot out of his nose anyway,” Misty laughed at what the girl said before getting a look from Cordelia and immediately shutting her mouth. “Sorry,” Cordelia just shook her head and placed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.

“Thank you for defending us, but next time don’t hit anyone okay?” Sara nodded and the three of them stood to leave the park.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was sat propped up on the bed with Sara’s head laid in her lap that night as she ran her fingers through the girl’s hair. She looked up when Cordelia left the bathroom and met her lips when she bent to kiss her. She looked down at her daughter who was now asleep in Misty’s lap and looked back up at the swamp witch.

“I suppose she’ll be staying in here?” Misty bit her lip and nodded.

“She punched that boy for us. And she shouldn’ta hit him but she stood up for me. I’ve never had someone stand up for me like that before,” Cordelia moved to the bed and sat down next to her before bringing her lips to Misty’s.

“Well, get used to having someone there for you. You’ve got both of us now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anything that anyone would like to see in the next update?


End file.
